


First

by little_fangirl



Series: TsukkiYama 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_fangirl/pseuds/little_fangirl
Summary: As it was common regarding Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was his first kiss.





	First

Tsukishima came into Yamaguchi´s life with condescending eyes, a sarcastic mouth and as a saving light. He made the bullies go away and even if the comment may have been directed to him as well, Yamaguchi felt safe. He managed to get into the volleyball, even if he originally did enter to become stronger, the fact that Tsukishima was there made it even better. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima became friends, drift together by different factors. Yamaguchi cling to Tsukishima and learn the true behind the sarcastic persona. Tsukishima learn that while Yamaguchi was shy, he was smart and hardworking. So, their friendship grew as a tree in a forest, slowly, steady and stronger. 

It was in their first year of high school when Yamaguchi became aware of his feelings for his friend. They had grown alongside his friendship it was the realization that came like a sudden flash. Tsukishima, had come over to study and while reviewing their answers Yamaguchi found himself staring, wanting to touch his friend face to see his eyes from up close, and his eyes found the other´s mouth and he suddenly had the greatest question ever, _“how would they feel over mine?”_

Cue the wave of feelings in.

Just like that Tsukishima became Yamaguchi´s first crush, and once that gate open Yamaguchi found himself thinking about Tsukishima, and his eyes, his hair, his hands (_“and how will they feel in his?”_), his lips (and at this Yamaguchi would feel his cheeks redden and Tsukki raise an eyebrow at him) at the most importunate times and it also starts to grow, this feeling that interwinds in his heart and sometimes makes he go breathless. Yet he learns to live with it, and it becomes a part of him. 

_“My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi, I´m 16 years old, I´m a first year at Karasuno High and I like Tsukishima Kei”_

Life moves on they go and play volleyball, they fight and grow. They laugh and sometimes Tsukishima gives him one of his honest similes and Yamaguchi feels over the moon. Sometimes his heart hurts and he feels like his suffocating, and just want to tell his friend everything, but he is too scare to ruin what they had. As the time passes the feeling grows and Yamaguchi knows that is beyond a simple crush, that the way he has to make his arms let go after a hug, or the way his breath leaves him after seeing Tsukishima perform an exceptional spike, or the way he daydreams and wishes of something more , are the symptoms of a new feeling. At the end of the first year Tsukishima become Yamagushi´s first love. And by beginning of the second year he learns to live with it. 

_“My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi, I´m 17 years old, I´m a second year at Karasuno High and I love Tsukishima Kei”_

In second year, it becomes a little bit harder to live with it. The feeling hurts know, and the daydreams make him teary eye, because of what he won’t allow himself to say. He becomes better and stronger at volleyball, tries to keep up, refuses to be left behind. 

He looks with love and pride at the way Tsukishima gets involve more in the game they both love. Sometimes he gets caught staring, but manages to laugh it off and evade the questions. Because even if it hurts not having Tsukishima the way he wants, he still has his friendship, he´s still able to stand by his side, and that is better than if he confesses and is rejected and loses him completely. 

Third year also has way more girls asking Tsukishima out, and each one leaves Yamaguchi feeling uneasy. But Tsukki reject them all, “not my type” he says when asked about it. It makes Yamaguchi wonder what is his type (_“and would he fit in it?”_).

True to the way his revelations came, Yamaguchi´s first kiss was suddenly. 

They had once again managed to get to defeat Aobajohsai and win their ticket to another national. Everyone’s emotions were running high. Yamaguchi felt his cheek numb from smiling so much and he had seen Tsukishima flash one of his true smiles. The excitement, adrenaline and happiness had Yamaguchi with his head in the clouds, and maybe it was this combined with the courage that hadn’t left him yet, that made him do it. 

They were walking home, Yamaguchi with a light step and a small smile in his face. And part of him knows that if he doesn’t say it now, he never will. So, he just blurts it out. The words spill from his lips, and when his eyes finally meet Tsukishima´s he notices that they are wide open, and looking at him with wonder. 

Tsukishima doesn’t answer but instead comes closer, _“He is going to push me away”_, and Yamaguchi can´t stand that thought so his closes his eyes and waits. He feels something against his mouth, is quick, chaste and over so fast that by the time he opens his eyes Tsukishima is already pulling back. Tsukishima becomes Yamaguchi´s first kiss.

_ “I love you too”_, he hears the words coming out of Tsukki´s mouth but still has to pinch himself in case he is dreaming. So Tsukishima, who is not to good with words, trough his actions lets Yamaguchi know he loves him. He lets him know in the way he holds his hand from school, in the way he smiles for him, in the way he encourages him to become better, in the way he kisses him until he is out of breath. So, Yamaguchi knows, and just like before accepts this as part of him, and learn to live with it.

_“My name is Tadashi Yamaguchi, I´m 18 years old, I´m a third year at Karasuno High and I love Tsukishima Kei….and he loves me back”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Any comments are appreaciated.


End file.
